Meeting Izzy the Mutant
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Okay, this is set during the events of the new 2K12 one, the one about the gecko dude, and there are major spoilers! This is designed to be a oneshot, but if you guys like it, I'll continue. I had a ton of fun writing it, so I'm super torn on whether or not to continue. Anyway, it's a fun story! Please R*R, MikeyxOC! Sorry guys, forgot to mention Bernie is in this as Raph's girl!


**Chapter 1?**

" _Wizardess, Graah, Spooch! Run! There are too many traps!"_

" _We'll never survive!"_

" _Crognard can live without survival!"_

" _Watch out! Zam Zim Falabim!"_

" _Ah! Spooch can't watch, spooch spooch!"_

" _Crognard is okay! Iron spikes mean nothing to Crognard's mystic pecs!"_

"I can't believe I'm watching Crognard bend spikes with his chest. And I'm still so bored!" Mikey groaned, and fell off of his bed. Ice Cream Kitty meowed from her ice chest.

"Ugh, my boredom is becoming a serious medical condition. I need help!" He complained.

…

"Hang out?" Leo asked, practicing his stance with April, "We're practicing our katas."

"Wanna jump in?" April asked.

"Nuh." Mikey groaned. Mikey peeked his head into Raph's room, where he saw him working on something…probably something for Bernie. Raph noticed him, "Huh? Mikey? Get out! Out!" He threw a pair of scissors at him and they stuck into the wall beside him. He ran into the lab and asked Donnie, "Nuh I'm too busy to hang out, Mikey. I'm still looking for a retromutagen for Karai. You see, if I can reverse engineer the main chemical sequence, I think I can ignite the kind of reaction needed to re-write…" Mikey groaned at his nerdy nerd of a brother. "Ugh!"

Donnie continued, "The deoxyribonucleic acid of-." Mikey walked out into the foyer/lair area where Casey was playing pinball.

"Eh, high score." Casey sighed, bored of the old school game. "Again." He heard Mikey groan and thought of a way to cure his boredom.

"Yo, Mikey! Wanna hang out?" Mikey put on his "adorable happy" face.

…

They were skateboarding/skating happily when a third party suddenly joined.

"Cowabunga!" The skateboarder suddenly came into view. It was a gecko! A giant freaking lizard!

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

"Whoa! Another mutant?" Casey asked, in shock.

"He's awesome! His name should totally be â…" Mikey trailed off, "Rad Lizard!...ah…No, wait, Skatermander!...ah…No, that's lame." He thought about it for a minute… "No, I got it!" They heard the lizard man cackle maniacally. "Mondo Gecko!" The lizard stopped skating and approached them.

"Dude, that name sucks! And I'll make you pay for it! Do you know what happened to the last dude that called me names?" He raised his board at them.

"How would we know? We just met you." Mikey asked blankly.

He laughed hysterically, "You should see the look on your faces! I'm just joshing you, dudes!" He laughs again. Casey laughs awkwardly.

"So, you're a mutant, too? I'm Jason, the most awesome pro skater in the world!"

""Jason"? That's boring, dude. "Mondo Gecko"? Not boring!"

"I don't even know what a gecko is." Casey said dumbly.

"You're lookin' at one. Check it!" He began to lick his own eyes… "Well, we can't blink, so we have to lick our eyeballs to keep them moist."

Mikey gasped, "I've always wanted to lick my own eyeballs!" He tried to lick his eyes, but failed miserably. He grunted. "So you were a pro skater?" Casey asked.

"Kinda. I'm gnarly enough to go pro." He said, balancing his board on his tongue.

"So, uh how did you become a gecko, dude?" Casey asked, still not trusting the gecko.

"It all started last year. I was skating my half-pipe which I totally built myself. Awesome, right? It was just me and my pet gecko, Lars, when some crazy ooze fell out of the sky! Turned me into the last thing I touched, my gecko. I totally became a gecko person! Excellent!" He grunted, remembering the horrible fight between his mom and him, and then his dad. "But then, my parents kicked me out. I wound up on the street, but it's all good! 'Cause I made tons of friends, like you guys! I also shred in my metal band, Savage Bliss! Whoa, look at me now, look at me now, look at me, whoo!" He imitated an electric guitar with his mouth and his hands.

"Dude! There's something about Mondo that I don't trust. For real, dog." Casey warned.

"Dude, he can lick his own eyeballs! Besides, I feel responsible. It's kinda sorta our fault, with the mutagen spill and all."

"Yo, Jason! Where you at?!" A girl's voice asked.

"Who is that?" Mikey asked as a normal girl came into view.

Jason-er, Mondo- said, "That's my friend, Izzy. She's a mutant too."

Casey said, "She doesn't look like one, though."

"Oh, I'm totally a mutant. I guess it was more on my abilities than my physical appearance, or whatever." She had nice red hair and green eyes, both of which she could change at her will.

"Show them what you can do!" Mondo begged. The girl turned invisible, and then morphed into a half human, half chameleon, and then back into her red haired, green eyes self. Her eyes flashed gold.

"Technically, I could still be up top, but I like where Jason and I found."

"Name's Mondo now, Iz."

"Mondo, huh? BTW, I'm Izzy."

"Mikey." He introduced himself, in awe of the girl.

"Casey." Mondo took off on his skateboard.

"Wait up, Mondo!" Izzy called and skated after him.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed, following them. Casey sighed, but followed.

…

"Come on, Casey, pick up! We've got homework to do." April left as the voicemail and hung up.

"Casey's not gonna stop skating just for homework." Raph said, hardly looking up from his comic book.

"Tell him it's homework and hockey tickets." Bernie suggested, reading over his shoulder.

"They've been gone a while." Leo worried.

"Mikey plus Casey plus too much time on their hands equals trouble." Bernie said.

"Oh, come on." Donnie said, "What kind of trouble could they really get into?"

"Cowabungaaaa!" Mondo and Izzy yelled.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Goongalla!" Casey yelled, skating down the street past a hobo. They were all yelling.

"Check the dog!" Izzy warned, laughing. Mikey couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew he needed to focus on his board… _focus Mikey_.

"One thing, bros." Mikey said as they skated on a rooftop, ""Booyakasha!" sounds way cooler than "cowabunga!""

Casey interjected, "But "goongala" is the best!"

Michelangelo _was_ talking to Izzy. "Dude, don't even get me started on "goongala." But "cowabunga?" Way too old school, bro!"

"Old school's the only school!" Izzy exclaimed. She tripped over the edge of the rooftop. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! I gotcha, dudette." Mikey caught her by the seat of her…short shorts…oh, God, he saw ALL of her ass. He pulled her up.

"Thanks…why'd you risk your neck for me, dude?"

"Friends don't let friends fall off of buildings, dudettes." She smiled. They heard some men chuckling.

"What you guys doing?" Mikey asked the purple dragons.

The purple dragon, Fong, answered, "Uh, we're helping a friend move his valuables to our hideout?"

"Hmm That's cool." Mikey answered after a moment. "Good luck with that."

"Mikey! You know they're lying, right?" Casey interjected.

"Huh?" Mikey asked. Mikey let out a battle cry, hopefully trying to impress Izzy. "You put that stuff back where it came from!"

"Says who?" Fong asked, snarling.

"A turtle freak? Aw, great." Hun asked from behind them.

"Hun." Casey said as he turned to see the man with the creepy facial expressions. Mondo and Izzy hid behind an AC unit…every mutant for themselves.

"Up for a rematch, Hockey Boy? This time, I'm ready for your tricks." The pair of them fought for a good five minutes before Casey was knocked back. Izzy ran up behind him and hit him with her board, only for it to be caught by the freak of nature.

"Another pathetic freak?"

Izzy groaned, turned invisible and slipped away. Izzy hit him where the sun don't shine.

"That's gonna hurt." Mikey giggled, taking down Fong and his cronies. "Ohh aah!" Mikey screamed as he fell off the building (thanks to the apparently not unconscious Fong).

"Mikey! Gotya!" Casey caught him and pulled him back up. Izzy kicked Hun off into the dumpster.

"I'll help you, I just, uh need a minute to catch my breath." Izzy said after the fight. Mondo said, "You guys…saved each other."

Mikey said, "Like I said, bro, friends don't let friends fall off of buildings."

"On the streets, it's everyone for themselves out there." Izzy said, looking at the horizon.

Mondo said, "That's all we've been taught." Casey and Mikey exchanged glances. Casey drew all over the bad guys faces, 4 Cops, from Casey.

Casey accidentally got paint on Izzy's skateboard.

"Dude! That's like, my prized possession! Actually, it's my _only_ possession!" She yelled at him.

"It was an accident!" He yelled back.

"I don't care! How do you get paint on my skateboard, trying to hit the bad guys." She turned to Mondo, "Mondo, head home. I'll take care of this." Jason nodded and skated away.

"That's it. I'm out like your mom in a beauty pageant." Casey mumbled, skating away. "Peace!"

"Don't talk about my mother!" She yelled, "Skateboarding is not a crime! C'mon, Mikey. Let's hang out at my place." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction Mondo went.

"Man…" Mikey whispered. He really wanted to be friends with Izzy, but Casey already was…he did kind of paint on her board.

…

"Stupid talking lizard! Mikey's fallen for your shtick, but not Casey Jones!" He heard a crash. "Huh? Who's there?" He gasped and screamed as he saw who it was. _Mondo…_

…

Raph and Leo were playing the ping pong. Raph said, "How about we make this more interesting? Whoever wins gets unlimited kisses from the girl of their choice."

"Sure." Leo agreed, knowing he was gonna lose. He was right.

Raph laughed, "Raph for the win! Oh In yo' face!" he began to kiss Bernie repeatedly, who just laughed, and helped cheer Leo up after Raph was done.

"Who's next? Who can give me some real competition? Casey? Oh, right." Raph asked excitedly, then went down, "He's gone."

""What kind of trouble could they get into?" They've been gone all night!" Leo said angrily.

"Casey and Mikey are big boys. They can take care of themselves." Bernie defended, but then realized what she said.

"Right. I'm calling." Raph said. "Casey's signal is lost."

"Mikey's not picking up either." April claimed.

"At least he still has a signal I can track." Donnie said.

…

"Come on!" Izzy said as Mikey followed her down a manhole.

"Whoa! You live in the sewers, too?"

"Of course. Mr. X has taken a lot of us mutants in."

"Mr. X?"

"You've never heard of Mr. X? Great man. He gave me a home, a job. Maybe if he likes you, he could give you a job, too!"

"I already gots a job. I'm a ninja, dog! Oh, ho, ho!"

"Come on, dude." Izzy said, flashing a smile at him. Mikey felt his stomach flutter as she squeezed his hand. "Just a little further." She placed his hand on his plastron and kissed his cheek. Mikey blushed and finally found his voice.

"Where are we? I've never seen this part of the sewer before."

She backed away and used her finger to motion for him to follow. When he did, the cage sprung around him.

"Aah! What the-." He grunted. "Run, run, run!" He warned, "Before you get caught, run, Izzy!"

She looked down, "Mikey, I'm sorry."

"Excellent job, amiga. You lured him right into my trap." The Spanish fish came into view, smiling at Izzy.

"Fishface?" Mikey asked.

"That name is an insult! I am Xever! But you can call me Mr. X." Fishface got close to the cage and smiled.

"Izzy, how could you? I thought we were pals, dudette!"

"You sure the turtles are as bad as you say, Mr. X?" She asked, timidly, holding back tears. _Friends don't let friends fall off of buildings._

"Stamp out any sympathy you might feel for him, for tonight, he races to the death!" He laughed evilly.

"That wasn't the deal!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I thought it was just a normal race!" Fishface struck her cheek and she fell backward.

"Izzy! Why are you doing this, Fishface?" Mikey asked, grabbing onto the bars.

"It is simple economics, really. Mutants get entertained, I make money, everyone wins. Well, not you, you are going to lose, tartaruga." He laughed as he pulled the turtle into a cage, where he came face to face with Casey.

…

"We're close." Donnie said, "Not much…"

The screen flashed red, "Uh oh." Bernie said, "That can't be good."

Raph said, "Wait, listen to the police radio!"

The man on the radio said, ""3rd and Sullivan, members of the Purple Dragons with the words "For cops, from Casey" written on one of their foreheads."

"Well, at least we know we're close! Let's go!" Leo ordered.

…

"I don't want to say "I told you so" about Mondo and Izzy too now…No, wait, I totally want to say "I told you so!"" Casey hissed.

"Psst, guys!" Mondo whispered.

"Mondo?" Mikey asked.

"Sorry about all this, dudes. Fishface is bogus! Totally getting you out of here."

The lights suddenly came on, blinding all of them momentarily. Fishface chuckled, "Ohh, Jason, Jason, Jason. You were one of my most promising errand boys. But helping the enemy escape? You are dead to me." He hit more lights, revealing the stadium, "In fact, let's make that official, eh? You're going to compete in the race. Right now!" All of the mutants were chanting and stomping.

"Double bogus." Mondo mumbled.

"Totally." Mikey agreed.

Fishface announced, "Ladies and gentlemutants! In tonight's race: five competitors, one survivor! No rules! Whoever crosses the finish line first wins! "In Mr. X's X-treme Skate to the Death Death-a-thon 5000."

Mikey said, "Dude, you see that audience? It's like a "Who's Who" of evil jerkfaces."

"Five competitors?" Casey mumbled.

"Meet tonight's racers! First, we have Michelangelo, the dumbest of all the stupid, pathetic turtles!"

"Hey, I'm smart! I'm just the party dude!" He claimed. The crowd booed at him.

"Next, we have Casey Jones, vigilante and obligatory human ally."

"I am not obli oblidary!" He couldn't pronounce the word…the crowd laughed.

"Jason, the gecko boy, a traitor to mutants everywhere!" The crowd roared and booed.

"Next, we have Izzy the humanic chameleon, my second least favorite and quite a beautiful girl." Izzy was thrown into the arena by Tiger Claw.

"And for the first time ever, I, Xever Montes, will personally join the race!"

"Ha! If I can't out-skate a fish, I'm retiring my blades." Casey laughed.

"Wrong, dude!" Izzy said.

"I've seen Mr. X on skates. He's way faster than us! We are hosed, man! Seriously hosed!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mondo! We need a plan. Guys, bring it in." Mikey led.

"That's right, amigos! These robolegs can't be beat!" The legs buzzed. Stockman Fly flew down.

"Time to zzztart the razzze! Ready…"

"You are going down." Fishface promised, "Zzzet Go!"

He fired the gun. They all let out a war cry. After a few minutes of a quite easy race, Mikey said, "This isn't so bad, right, guys? Whoa!" He was surprised as Izzy raced past him…on a rocket board? Mr. X was on his rocket skates as well.

Casey asked, "Rocket skates? No fair!"

Mondo exclaimed, "Here comes more cheating!"

Casey screamed, "Look out!" Rocks began to be flung at them.

"Xever!" Izzy yelled, "We had a deal!" She fell off her board and it kept running.

"Too bad! Every mutant for himself!" He laughed. Mikey picked her up and held her bridal style.

"I'm so sorry Mikey." She whispered.

"Let's finish this race." He said with a smile. He grabbed her board and set her on it.

"If that's the worst he's got…" Casey began.

"Who said worst?" Mondo interrupted, afraid.

Xever chuckled and pressed a button.

"Aw, no! The aquarium!" Izzy exclaimed.

"How scary can an aquarium be?" Mikey asked. Xever let out this weird war cry. They all screamed as little baby fishies jumped out of the water, like piranhas, but resembled Xever.

"Whoa!" Mondo yelled at a close call. They all screamed as they passed the second tower.

"I hate seafood! Aah! Get it off of me!" Casey pulled a fish off of him. "Fishface is way ahead!"

"Skate faster!" Izzy commanded as she pushed off of the grouns.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled.

"Stay ahead of the arrows!" Mondo warned.

"What arrows?" Mikey asked. They all screamed and began to dodge the arrows expertly.

"See you at the finish line, fools!" Xever taunted.

"There's the finish line! Hurry!" Casey said. "We just have to get past this last ugh!" He was knocked off of his skates by a rock.

"Casey!" Mikey yelled. But he kept skating.

"Xever's gonna win!" Mondo said glumly.

"No way!" Izzy said.

"Now, Mondo! Like a pro!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Aw, yeah!" Mikey slung Mondo, who was so close to Xever…

"Whoa, pardon me!" Mondo said. Xever looked at him with disgust. "Eh? Cowabunga!" He tried. Xever threw him off.

"It's not over yet! Go, Mikey, go!"

"Oh snap!" Mikey yelled, seeing the lava.

"Yeow! Ooh! Hot! Aah!" Izzy yelled as she nearly fell in, but caught herself. She turned invisible and skated as fast as she could. She grabbed Xever by the robot legs and he fell, reaching for the finish line. Mikey jumped over them, groping for it…

"No one beats Xever! No!" He yelled.

"Don't count out Casey Jones yet!" Casey slung Mondo, who laughed crazily and prepared to shoot his tongue, which hit the finish line in half.

Mikey screamed, "Yes!" He landed on top of Izzy. He blushed a deep shade of red…they were so close…but then Xever ruined it.

"No no! You cheaters! You are hideous examples of bad sportsmanship!" He's one to talk. Mikey stood up, along with his team.

"We didn't cheat! We looked out for each other." Mondo claimed.

"You told me, on the street it's every mutant for himself." Izzy said angrily. "Well, you're wrong, dude! Friends don't let friends get kicked off of buildings!" She grabbed her skateboard and hit him across the face. He groaned in pain.

"Izzy! Jason! You are traitors!"

"My name is Mondo Gecko!" He yelled crazily and attempted to hit the crazed fish. Xever just grabbed him by the head and held him back.

"Seriously? That is all you got?"

Suddenly a van crashed right through the wall. The motor revved.

"Right, Raph." Bernie said, rubbing her side, "Great directions." Her boyfriend merely shrugged.

"Doesn't look like they got into any trouble at all." Leo said sarcastically.

"You haven't heard the last of me, turtles!" Xever ran back into the race…and was crushed by his wall crushy thingies.

"Aw, and who's this lil' guy? He's so cute!" April cooed over Mondo.

"You ain't so bad yourself, sweetheart." Donnie scoffed.

Izzy looked at her…maimed boss…ex-boss…whatever he was. Mikey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. X isn't your boss anymore, Izzy. You're free."

She shook her head, "I'm not free. I'm just gonna be back on the streets, a freak of nature, Mikey. That's not freedom."

"Well…you're a pretty cool chameleon dudette, dudette." Casey complimented.

"Thanks."

Mikey gasped, "You can stay with us! We have a spare room!"

"Really? You guys are the best!" She hugged Mikey.

Mondo asked, "So, Mikey can I say "booyakasha" sometimes?"

"As long as I can say "cowabunga" once in a while." They both strike a pose and yelled, "COWABUNGA!"

 **Designed to be a one shot, but if you guys like it, I can continue. Please tell me!**


End file.
